Fairy Tail: The Birth of Ancalagon the Black
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: In the world of Fiore, there's a guild called Fairy Tail. In Fairy Tail, they find a humanoid dragon type person. But they tried attacking him, but he ran away from them. Ancalagon the Black ran till he found the guild that he was looking for. What will happen to him when he gets there?
1. Chapter 1

In a town called Magnolia, there was a Human/Dragon hybrid roaming the town scaring people. His name was Ancalagon the Black. 4 members of Fairy Tail started chasing him around till Ancalagon found what he was looking for.

Natsu Dragneel asked, "What are we looking for again?"

Gray Fullbuster answered, "A Dragon/Human Hybrid. And it's scaring the people in Magnolia."

Erza Scarlet said, "We must eliminate our threat. So let's get rid of this Dragon type thing."

Happy said, "You make it sound so easy."

Ancalagon walked around and entered a bar and everyone started screaming and Ancalagon said, "I don't get life anymore. Humans are scared of me."

Natsu heard the screams and said, "That way."

Gray said, "You heard the screams too."

Happy said, "Yep."

Ancalagon sat down and sighed.

They ran to where the screaming was coming from and appeared outside of the bar and asked, "What's going on?"

Someone answered, "The thing is in the bar."

Natsu walked into the bar and Ancalagon asked, "Why can't I find this guild? I got a message for Fairy Tail."

Erza heard that and grabbed Natsu and said, "Hold up. Did you say a message for Fairy Tail?"

Ancalagon answered, "Yes. And no one can touch it except for me and the guild master."

Natsu said, "Let go of me."

Ancalagon stood up and put the mug down and walked to the cashier and said, "Is this really a bar?"

The bartender answered, "Yes it is."

Ancalagon smiled and put money down on the counter and said, "Have a good night then."

He walked toward them and said, "You must be members of Fairy Tail to eliminate me. Well, see you then."

Ancalagon ran away and Gray saw that and said, "He lied to us."

Erza said, "No he didn't. But hunt him anyway."

Natsu ran after him and said, "Hold up man. You really underestimate us members of Fairy Tail."

Ancalagon heard that and turned his head and saw Natsu and said, "Leave me alone already."

Erza heard that and said, "Go Natsu."

Ancalagon said, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

Natsu said, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist."

His fists had fire around it and he jumped up and punched him and Ancalagon felt that and turned around and stared at Natsu and Ancalagon grabbed him and punched him in the face and continued running and Natsu flew toward Gray and Erza and hit them and they fell down stopping Natsu from flying away and said, "He's stronger than we thought."

Ancalagon said, "Stay away from me please."

He took a right turn and Erza saw that and said, "Get off of me. We're letting him escape."

Gray said, "She's right."

Natsu got up and said, "I'm going to get my payback."

Ancalagon heard that and said, "They are persistent. I need to find Fairy Tail and fast. I don't like running."

Erza yelled, "Stop right there."

Ancalagon heard that and turned his head and saw them and said, "Dammit. Why are they so fast? I can't even fly yet. I didn't learn that type of magic yet."

Happy saw him slowing down and said, "He's stopping."

Ancalagon smiled and grabbed the building and Natsu saw that and said, "Get down."

Ancalagon said, "Suction Cups."

His claws started sticking to the walls and he started climbing the building that he held on to and Gray said, "He's climbing the building. What is he planning?"

Erza answered, "I don't know. But we need to stop him and fast."

Natsu started jumping up with his magic and Gray used his Ice Magic to get Erza and himself to get on top of there and Ancalagon stopped and they saw that and Natsu ran toward him and Ancalagon jumped down and disappeared completely and Natsu looked down and couldn't find him and said, "He disappeared. Where'd he go?"

Erza looked around the building and then saw a shadow running and said, "Found him. He's headed the opposite direction of the church."

Gray said, "So we got on top of this building for nothing then."

Natsu said, "It seems so."

Erza said, "He's mocking us."

Gray heard that and used the same magic again and they started running down to catch up to him and yelled, "Stop. We will get you."

Ancalagon said, "No you won't guys."

Happy appeared in front of Ancalagon and yelled, "I found him."

Ancalagon heard that and shook his head and said, "Man, you need to shut up."

Happy said, "Why should I?"

Ancalagon answered, "I'm hungry. So get out of my way."

Happy asked, "How are you hungry? You were just in a bar."

Ancalagon answered, "Bars don't sell you food. They sell you drinks. My father taught me that. And he has a message to give the guild master of Fairy Tail. But you people won't let me get there. And I don't even know where I should be looking. Well, it seems that we're enemies cat. I should eat you now."

Happy yelled, "Help me Natsu."

Natsu heard that and appeared behind them and Ancalagon started running again and said, "Dammit. You distracted me. Next time we meet, I'm definitely going to eat you alive."

Happy heard that and said, "I'm scared."

Natsu yelled, "Stop right there you little shit."

Ancalagon said, "You gotta be kidding me. I caught you guys off guard once, I'll do it again."

Natsu yelled, "No you won't."

Erza appeared in front of him and Ancalagon jumped over her without looking at her and Gray appeared behind her and Ancalagon said, "Boom."

An invisible attack appeared and blew the ground up allowing him to escape for a while and Natsu grinned and asked, "Are you 2 ok?"

Erza answered, "We're fine. Get that man already. He's outsmarting us."

Gray said, "He's not even looking at us and he's jumping over us. That's not human like."

Happy said, "He wants to eat me."

Natsu said, "Of course he does. You're small enough for him to eat."

Ancalagon said, "Those bastards. I don't want to eat the damn cat. I only wanted to scare the damn cat. And it worked."

Erza said, "Let's find that hybrid being. And end his journey."

Ancalagon heard that and said, "They never give up."

Ancalagon looked around and said, "Oh wait, if they said that I was going the opposite way of the church, doesn't that also mean that I'm going the wrong way. I totally think that I'm losing my mind."

They ran after him again and Ancalagon ran to the left and got searched for the church.

Natsu grinned and asked, "Where did he go?"

Happy answered, "He's on the other side of us to our left."

Gray heard that and said, "Ice Make: Stairs."

Stairs appeared and they ran up the stairs and made it to the top of the building and searched for Ancalagon and saw him running toward the church and Erza said, "He's running toward the church. You gotta be kidding me."

Gray said, "Ice Make: Stairs."

Stairs appeared again and they ran down the stairs and Ancalagon saw the stairs appear in front of him and Ancalagon smiled and said, "OK guys."

Ancalagon sped up and they saw that and Ancalagon jumped up and said, "Jaw Breaker."

He opened his mouth wide and chomped on the ice and Gray and Erza fell down the hole that Ancalagon made and Natsu jumped over it and then slipped on the ice and collapsed and Ancalagon laughed and said, "Keep trying guys. You chasing me is like me chasing my father."

Erza heard that and said, "He's mocking us again."

Gray said, "This man is really good. We can't stop him."

Natsu said, "Don't say that we can't stop him. Everyone can be stopped. We just need to find a way to stop him."

Ancalagon said, "He has a good point. I'd like to see you try."

The church was in sights and Ancalagon smiled and said, "I found the church. Now I just need to find the guild. It should be around here somewhere."

Erza said, "He found the church."

Gray said, "He's getting closer to the guild."

Natsu said, "I won't let that happen."

Happy asked, "How do you plan on doing that?"

They stared at Happy and Happy asked, "Why are you all looking at me? Don't give me that scary look."

Natsu asked, "Will you be play the bait till we catch up to him?"

Happy answered, "Hell no. I'm not playing bait for anyone. He'll eat me alive."

Erza stared at him and said, "Do it or I'll kill you."

Happy said, "Yes ma'am."

Happy flew toward him and Ancalagon said, "It's you again. I can't allow you to distract me."

Happy heard that and said, "And I can't allow you to get to your destination."

Ancalagon laughed and grabbed Happy and slammed him into the ground and then ran to the left and said, "Thank you you little shit."

Happy laid there and Natsu said, "It didn't work. We should start running faster. He might just get to the guild if he continues going straight."

Ancalagon heard that and ran faster and Erza said, "He's right."

Gray yelled, "Stop running you hybrid piece of shit."

Mirajane Strauss heard that scream and asked, "Why are they yelling so early in the morning?"

Ancalagon yelled, "Stay away from me you damn Fairy Tail members."

Mirajane heard that and got involved with the incident and started chasing him and was ahead of Natsu's group and Mirajane flew toward him and Ancalagon saw that and the guild building and said, "I found it. Thanks to all that running from them, I found the Fairy Tail guild that I was looking for."

Mirajane asked, "Why are you wanting to go to Fairy Tail?"

Ancalagon took out the message and raised it up and Mirajane said, "I see. Have fun then. They'll be chasing you for a while."

Ancalagon said, "I have to thank them for bringing me here. I've been searching Fiore for 10 days straight to find that guild."

Mirajane said, "Well, keep going down. You'll find it. I have to go back to the church."

Ancalagon said, "OK. Thank you for your help as well."

Mirajane said, "No problem."

Mirajane disappeared completely and he looked around and said, "Huh. She disappeared. That's amazing. Well, all I have to do is go straight. While they follow."

Natsu yelled, "Get over here."

Erza yelled, "Stay away from our guild."

Gray yelled, "We will stop you."

Ancalagon saw them getting closer and said, "Man these guys really are fast. They could be running all day like me. But they are going to the extreme."

Natsu said, "He's showing no signs of stopping or slowing down."

Erza said, "It seems that he's in a hurry. So we must stop him before he gets to his destination."

As soon as Ancalagon got to the end of the path he looked left and saw a big building and ran that way and Gray said, "He found it."

Happy said, "He's a monster. He must have been listening to our conversations to find his way here."

Erza said, "Happy has a point."

Natsu said, "He is part dragon. Dragons have great hearing."

Gray said, "You would know that."

Ancalagon saw the building and stopped right in front of it and said, "I made it to the guild Fairy Tail after 10 days of walking. Thank you lord."

Natsu yelled, "Stop right there."

Ancalagon heard that and put the message away and walked to the entrance and they started speeding toward him and Ancalagon saw that and as soon as they got close to him, he moved back and the 3 of them appeared in the same column and Ancalagon kicked them inside of the building breaking the doors off and everyone saw that and Cana Alberona asked, "What's going on here?"

Macao Conbolt answered, "It seems that the 3 of them got there asses whooped by someone."

Ancalagon walked into the guild and looked around and took a photo out and looked for a man named Makarov Dreyar, the guild master.

Macao saw him and asked, "What is that thing?"

Gray stood up and ran toward him and Ancalagon punched him in the face and asked, "Are you 3 going to continue to waste my time? I have a message here for Makarov Dreyar. My father wanted me to send it myself."

Makarov heard that and appeared below him and said, "You must be the person scaring all of the people of Magnolia."

Ancalagon said, "I'm sorry about that. I'm a mix of a Dragon and a Human."

Makarov said, "Your father said that you'd be coming here. But I didn't expect you to cause this much of a commotion."

Ancalagon took out the message and Natsu ran toward him and Ancalagon opened his mouth and bit his hand and then let go and Natsu screamed and Erza said, "He plans on eating us now. First Happy, now us."

Ancalagon said, "If you keep attacking me, I'll destroy this entire guild. By myself of course. Just to be a total ass."

Makarov said, "OK. According to this message, it seems that your father is ill."

Ancalagon said, "Yes he is. He only has a few days to live sir."

Makarov said, "I see. And he wants you to get along with the humans."

Ancalagon said, "That's what it says. So I must obey it."

Makarov said, "And it also says that you'll be joining our guild starting by the time he gets there."

Ancalagon said, "OK."

Natsu said, "I won't allow it."

Ancalagon stared at the doorway and put his hand out and made a fist and the doors were replaced with brand new doors and Ancalagon said, "I must thank those 3 for helping me get here. And then some other girl that went to the church helped me out as well."

Makarov heard that and said, "I see. These 3 chased you to death. And Mirajane Strauss aided you here. OK, I have to thank her then."

They said, "What? Thank her and not us."

Makarov said, "Have a seat."

Ancalagon said, "I'm Ancalagon the Black. Please call me Ancalagon."


	2. Chapter 2

Ancalagon walked around and Makarov asked, "How is your father?"

Ancalagon answered, "Not too good. He's dying and I'm the only 1 that could save him by getting stronger."

Natsu asked, "How could you do that if you are here?"

Ancalagon answered, "I can get stronger if I could defeat strong opponents. But coming to this building, I defeated 50 other guilds with ease. And they all were dark guilds except for 1."

Makarov said, "1."

Natsu said, "He's evil."

Ancalagon said, "The name of the guild is Carnival Cat."

Gray heard that and said, "They are strong. And you defeated them with ease."

Ancalagon answered, "Yep. Dragons are stronger than humans. And I don't plan on going easy either. I need to save my father."

Makarov smiled and took the hardest normal job and handed it to him and said, "Here, this will be your first job Ancalagon. Don't do anything stupid."

Ancalagon smiled and said, "I got it."

He snapped his fingers and a girl appeared and Aphrodite said, "You summoned me sir."

Ancalagon said, "Find the location of the client."

Aphrodite closed her eyes and then said, "She lives in Hectoria City. 5 miles North of Fairy Tail."

Ancalagon said, "Thank you."

Aphrodite hugged him and Ancalagon saw that and said, "See you all later, I have a job to do."

Natsu asked, "Do you even know where you're going?"

Macao answered, "He doesn't know a damn thing. It seems that he never left his father's side. We're talking dumber than dumb."

Erza smiled and said, "So he's just a dumbass."

Ancalagon said, "Shut up already."

Aphrodite said, "Shall we attack them?"

Ancalagon smiled and answered, "Nope. We won't attack them."

Aphrodite said, "OK. I'll take you to our destination."

Ancalagon said, "Thank you."

Makarov said, "Summoning Magic, where'd you learn that magic?"

Ancalagon answered, "My father. Why do you ask?"

Makarov answered, "It's dark magic."

Ancalagon laughed and said, "I really don't care what it is gramps. It's magic."

Natsu heard that and Ancalagon walked out of the building and Aphrodite asked, "When will I get to kiss you?"

Ancalagon answered, "I don't know. We'll find out later."

Aphrodite sighed and said, "Yessir."

They to Hectoria City and Ancalagon looked at the paper and Aphrodite said, "2 houses to the left."

Ancalagon walked 2 houses down to the right and knocked on the door and the client George Le Mans opened the door and saw the dragon and asked, "Who might you be?"

Ancalagon answered, "I'm Ancalagon the Black, a new member of Fairy Tail. I'm here because of your request."

George grabbed him and pulled him inside and shut the door and said, "Thank you for coming. I need your help to find and get my daughter back. The kidnappers wanted 40,000,000 Jewels to get her back. But I don't have that kind of money."

Ashley Le Mans said, "Please save our daughter, she's only 14 years old."

Ancalagon looked at Aphrodite and Aphrodite said, "Found her, she's being held in the guild building of Sacred Mammoth. Her name is Jordan Le Mans right."

Ashley answered, "Yes, that would be our daughter. Do you think that you could get her back?"

Ancalagon answered, "Yes ma'am. We'll be back with her as soon as possible."

Ancalagon stood up and George asked, "Do you care about the money?"

Ancalagon answered, "Nope. I don't need it. I never sleep anyway. I'll get your daughter back, and then I'll leave."

Aphrodite said, "The guild isn't that far from here."

Ancalagon snapped his fingers and Aphrodite disappeared and Laozi appeared and said, "You summoned me."

Ancalagon asked, "What kind of guild is Sacred Mammoth?"

Laozi answered, "Sacred Mammoth is a guild that kidnaps the prettiest girls in Hectoria City. They have Jordan Le Mans, Helina Alvarez, Jessica Rodriguez and Michelle Smith. Those 4 girls parents miss them very much. We must free them."

Ancalagon said, "I see. So 4 girls eh. Not just your daughter. OK, let's go."

Laozi said, "Yessir."

They walked out of the Le Mans house and walked out on to the streets looking for the guild Sacred Mammoth.

While they were looking for Sacred Mammoth, Hector Jenkins said, "It seems that this job is perfect. Defeat a dragon. He's stronger than an entire guild combined."

James Hornet asked, "Where would he be?"

Phantom Pain answered, "He's in Hectoria City. He just accepted a job to save the 4 girls. But he doesn't know about the dragon that we're holding."

James said, "OK. Let's go find him."

Phantom said, "Find him and kill him. We're evil after all."

The Dragon Saint stared at the 4 women and asked, "Where am I?"

Jordan answered, "It looks like Sacred Mammoth. I'm Jordan Le Mans. Who are you?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "I'm The Dragon Saint. Why are we here?"

Jessica answered, "I think that they are going to sell us. But why did they steal a male? This guild kidnaps the prettiest women only."

The Dragon Saint said, "I am a girl."

She took the cord out from her throat and said, "See, I'm a girl. But I wonder why I'm here. And where my brother is?"

Michelle said, "Brother?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "Yep, his name is Ancalagon the Black. He's going to save father. He's ill. So we set out to join guilds. And it seems I came to the wrong place, at the wrong time."

Helina said, "You're right about that. Do you think that your brother will come?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "Yes, he'll come for us."

Phantom walked into the room with the 5 girls in it and said, "We're going to have a little surprise for Ancalagon the Black. He'll be killed soon. I'm sending my best men to kill him. But if that doesn't work, then I have to use plan 2."

Michelle said, "Plan 2."

Jordan asked, "What plan 2?"

Phantom answered, "Use you as bait Jordan Le Mans. Then we'll see what he'll do."

The Dragon Saint heard that and said, "That won't stop him."

Phantom asked, "How do you know that?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "He's my brother."

Phantom laughed and said, "You are related to him. Maybe I should kill you in front of his eyes. That'll look fun for my reputation as a Dark Mage."

Jessica said, "That's despicable."

The Dragon Saint asked, "Why are you doing this?"

Phantom answered, "We love women. We aren't going to sell you. We're going to have a lot of fun together."

Michelle heard that and said, "No we're not."

Jason Monroe walked into the room and said, "We have a problem."

Phantom asked, "What is it?"

Jason answered, "We can't locate him."

Phantom said, "Send them out. Find him and kill him. He can't be strong."

Jason handed him the records of what he's done and said, "That's all of his accomplishments."

Phantom took the paper and said, "Ancalagon the Black, wanted for defeating a legal guild. Defeated 49 Dark Guilds. Killed 38 people out of 1049 people. He's on the run and he's on an objective that no one knows. If we capture him, we'll get 9,000,000,000 Jewels. You know what, we could use the money. Capture him."

Jason yelled, "Capture him. Go out there and find him."

James yelled, "Yessir."

James, Hector and Michael Jackson walked out of the guild and started searching for Ancalagon.


	3. Chapter 3

Phantom said, "Send them out. Find him and kill him. He can't be strong."

Jason handed him the records of what he's done and said, "That's all of his accomplishments."

Phantom took the paper and said, "Ancalagon the Black, wanted for defeating a legal guild. Defeated 49 Dark Guilds. Killed 38 people out of 1049 people. He's on the run and he's on an objective that no one knows. If we capture him, we'll get 9,000,000,000 Jewels. You know what, we could use the money. Capture him."

Jason yelled, "Capture him. Go out there and find him."

James yelled, "Yessir."

James, Hector and Michael Jackson walked out of the guild and started searching for Ancalagon.

Ancalagon looked around and asked, "Are you sure that you know where you're going Laozi?"

Laozi answered, "Yessir. Look ahead."

Ancalagon heard that and saw saw 3 guys running toward him and Laozi said, "See you later boss."

Ancalagon heard that and said, "Huh. You're leaving me."

Laozi disappeared and Michael said, "He's all alone now."

Ancalagon looked at them and ran toward them and James said, "He's coming."

Hector said, "That doesn't mean a thing. It only means that he's coming at us. Capture him."

Ancalagon ran through them and they all flew back into their guild screaming and Phantom saw that and said, "Impossible. Who did this to you?"

They pointed outside and Ancalagon appeared and asked, "Where the ladies at?"

Phantom heard that and brought out the Dragon Saint and saw Ancalagon and said, "Hello big brother."

Ancalagon saw that and turned his head and Phantom saw that and said, "I'll kill her."

Ancalagon smiled and Zeus appeared and his lightning appeared and hit Phantom and Phantom screamed and Ancalagon walked toward her and everyone stared at him and Ancalagon roared and the 4 women heard that and Ancalagon yelled, "What did you do to my sister?"

Everyone heard that and Phantom answered, "Nothing. We didn't do a thing. I swear."

The Dragon Saint said, "They attacked me."

Ancalagon heard that and yelled, "What? They attacked you."

Ancalagon put his arms out and then the entire building started glowing and Phantom said, "Wait, we'll give you the girls."

The Dragon Saint ran into the storage room and grabbed the others and said, "It's time to leave. He's about to do something that he's not supposed to do."

They started to get up and Ancalagon saw them running and Phantom yelled, "No. You bastard. You're letting them escape."

Ancalagon heard that and stared at them and smiled and Phantom attacked him and his head moved slightly and Ancalagon clapped his hands and said, "Demolish."

The light of God appeared the guild building and Ancalagon said, "Let the Gods judge you today. It will either kill you or knock you out. I am a God as well. I say guilty. But it's not up to me. It's up to the Heavens to judge you."

Phantom yelled, "Wait, you're no human being that is transformed into a dragon. You're a real dragon. This is amazing. You must know that you're wanted dead by the entire world."

Ancalagon said, "Begin."

The beam of light flew down and everyone stared at it with a smile and said, "Gods rays. Die Ancalagon."

Ancalagon said, "Demolish."

The entire building exploded and Helina heard that and asked, "Is that his true power?"

The Dragon Saint answered, "Nope. That's Gods Rays. A magic spell created by Ancalagon the Black himself. One of the most powerful magic attacks in the world. He's an amazing man."

The Gods appeared in the wreckage and asked, "Why'd you summon us?"

Ancalagon answered, "To see if they are guilty or not. I just released 5 prisoners from this place and my sister was one of them. They also attacked me and tried to capture me for the 9,000,000,000 jewels that are on my head. You choose. They die or they live."

The Gods heard that and said, "You said 5 prisoners. Where are they now?"

Ancalagon pointed outside and the Gods saw them and said, "OK. What did they plan on doing with the women?"

Ancalagon answered, "Sell them and to use my sister as bait to bring me to them."

The Gods asked, "What did they plan on doing with the 9,000,000,000 jewels after they captured you?"

Ancalagon answered, "I think that they were going to keep the money for themselves saying that they needed the money."

The Gods heard that and said, "1 last question."

Ancalagon said, "Ask away."

The Gods asked, "Why would they attack you if they wanted to capture you?"

Ancalagon answered, "If they wanted to capture me, they could have used traps. But I wouldn't fall for that. So the only way to capture me is to defeat me sir."

The Gods stared at each other and said, "Give us some time to think about the situation."

Ancalagon said, "I have nothing but time."

The Gods heard that and said, "No you don't. Your father is dying."

Ancalagon heard that and said, "You're right. I lost my head because I saw my sister here and forgot all about that. I apologize."

The Gods said, "We'll be back."

Ancalagon said, "OK."

The Gods went to Heaven to talk and Cernunnos said, "Ancalagon lost his way as soon as soon as he saw the Dragon Saint."

Gidja said, "But he saved the 5 girls from being used as toys."

Cerberus said, "He saved them you say. He blew up an entire building after they exited the building safely. He should have just left."

Cernunnos said, "Cerberus has a point Gidja."

Aeacus smiled and said, "Actually, I'm with Gidja on this. Because they attacked him remember. You saw the bruise on his right cheek right. So he had the right to do it."

Everyone heard that and Minos said, "It seems that Aeacus made a huge point in this situation. They attacked him and he attacked them back. It isn't his fault."

Cernunnos heard that and asked, "What do you think, Rhadamanthys."

Rhadamanthys looked at Cernunnos and said, "It seems that Ancalagon is innocent to me. But the thing that worries me is his anger. I know that family is important, but not important enough to forget about the dying old man."

Iktomi said, "It seems that his anger toward them is making him forget about his past till someone mentions it again. Which also means that Ancalagon might not remember us soon."

Hades heard that and said, "This is a guilt to me. They both are guilty."

Gidja asked, "Why are they both guilty? Ancalagon saved the 5 girls from being killed and being sold. It's not his fault."

Cernunnos said, "Gidja has a point. There's no reason for him to be guilty as well."

Ancalagon stood there waiting and Iktomi said, "He's waiting patiently. But has a bad feeling that he'll never save his father inside of him."

Hades said, "His father is ill. There's nothing that he could do to save him."

Ancalagon heard that and roared and Iktomi said, "Impossible, he could hear us from all the way down there."

Ancalagon yelled, "I know that I could save him. I just need the money to build what I need. Just let me save him and then you could kill me Hades."

Brahma heard that and said, "Interesting. He's willing to give his life to save his father. Good attitude kid. I'm on your side."

Ancalagon smiled and said, "Thank you."

Hades said, "OK Ancalagon. If you don't save your father within 9 years, we'll have to execute you."

Ancalagon smiled and said, "Deal. But what's in it for me?"

The Gods looked at each other and Siva answered, "We'll give you something as soon as we leave you to continue your journey to save your father."

Ancalagon said, "OK."

Hades heard that and asked, "What are we going to give him?"

Siva answered, "That's a good question."

Allat asked, "What about add 2 dragon forms to him? I bet that he'll like that."

Aluqa said, "I like that idea. While he can summon other Gods, he can now turn into 2 other dragons."

Hades smiled and said, "Interesting. Instead of him summoning us Gods, why doesn't he just transform into them as well. I'm starting to like this."

Everyone started laughing and Ancalagon said, "Hello, are you going to release me so I could save my father."

They heard that and Hades said, "Oh yeah. We were having too much fun thinking of what to give you and we finally decided."

Ancalagon said, "You decided."

Hades said, "Yes we did. You'll be able to transform into any God or Goddess that you want. And you'll have 2 new dragon forms. How does that sound?"

Ancalagon said, "It seems that you are enjoying this. I like it."

Hades smiled and said, "OK. Get going. They are guilty and you aren't, for now."

Ancalagon appeared underneath a lot of rubble and then started moving around and Michelle asked, "What's going on over there?"

The Dragon Saint asked, "Who is alive over there?"

The debris flew away and the Magic Council appeared and Ancalagon appeared out of the debris and Messenger said, "Ancalagon the Black. You're under arrest."

Ancalagon stood up and smiled.


End file.
